


Unseen

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unseen

Clint knows he has,   
A bit of a darkness,   
In him.  
With his past,   
That is possible.   
But he tries not to let it consume him.  
He has had a few dark thoughts   
Especially about Loki.  
But he won't let that destroy him.  
He knows that,   
The world isn't black and white.   
There are many grey areas.  
Many scenarios.   
And every possibility must be,   
Taken into account.   
There is light,  
To the darkness.   
Clint prefers remaining,   
In the shadows.   
It gives one both,   
Time and opportunity,   
To plan,  
And then strike.   
Plus he is a spy.   
Staying in the background,   
Is his job.   
And he has been doing,   
It for years.  
He and Natasha,   
Are always unseen.   
They make sure of it.  
They hate spot light,  
So they leave Tony and Steve in it.  
Clint was the shadow.


End file.
